A technique of checking an operating state of a working vehicle at a remote site is known. A technique in which an apparatus such as, for example, a camera or a sensor is provided in a working vehicle as an acquisition device capable of acquiring operating state data of the working vehicle, and the operating state data acquired by the acquisition device is transmitted to a remote site by a wireless communication device is known. Diagnosis and prediction of failures of the working vehicle, maintenance planning of the working vehicle, and the like are performed by acquiring or analyzing the operating state data.